The Tale of Volund
by TheAnonymousBard
Summary: This is a short story inspired by Beowulf. At the beginning of this story it may seem a lot like the beginning of Beowulf. But I promise that as the story progresses it has more of my creativity.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Scandinavia in the early 800's. Where Viking ships scour the seas, and where great lords reside in their golden halls. Our tale begins with one Viking longship commanded by a warrior named Volund the Fearless, sailing the coasts of Norway.

"My lord," called Agni the watchman of the ship, "I can just see large palisade walls on top of the fjords. There might be a village there."

Volund stepped down to his watchman and stared at the wooden palisade walls.

"That's Ranolfsgard alright, we will steer into the nearest beach and meet with their lord," commanded Volund.

The village Volund seeks is at war with another strong neighboring lord. Volund and his men wish to help this rich lord, for they would be paid handsomely and glory would be theirs.

Volund's ship, Sea Wolf, landed onto a cove not too far from the village. As the men filed out of the Sea Wolf a mounted warrior with a long spear rode down to meet them. Volund stepped up to meet the unknown warrior.

"Who are you strangers and state your business," demanded the rider. "If you are another band of pirates you will recieve no warm welcome."

Volund responded, "My name is Volund Ragnarsson the Fearless, my men come in peace. We have heard of the blood feud your king has been set upon, we wish to serve your lord in this conflict." Volund said this proudly.

The rider replied pleasantly, "Mercenary warriors are welcomed to our Lord Halfdane. My name is Svein, commander of Lord Halfdane's household warriors, welcome to Ranolfsgard."

Svein then motioned for the warriors to follow. They then treaded up a dirt path which led to Ranolfsgard. As the group neared the village Volund noticed that many of the farmers crops were failing and that even some mills and storehouses had been reduced to rubble. When they approached the Ranolfsgard gate Svein called out and the gate was opened. The band warriors entered the village. The village smelled like rotten food and piss but as they neared the great hall the warriors noses filled with the aromas of salted pork, onions, and mead.

Svein dismounted and ordered to Volund, "Wait here, I shall inform Halfdane of you." Svein then opened the doors of the great hall and strided proudly in.

The doors then opened after awhile and a guard motioned that they could enter. Volund and his men entered into the great hall.

The hall was filled with detailed tapestries showing dragons, monsters, and great battles. There were also golden carvings in the wooden columns and walls. Volund sauntered slowly to the lord's throne, admiring the awe inspiring art. A weathered old man with ash grey hair was seated before the warriors. By his looks you could tell he was once a great warrior and a handsome man but battle scars and wrinkles had defiled that long ago.

"Welcome to my great hall, Volund the Fearless," bellowed Lord Halfdane. "I have heard of your exploits in other lands, they say you are a great warrior and have bravery beyond compare. I would be honored for you to help me in this little war. If they siege us I would not be afraid to meet them outside our walls with you on our side."

Volund bowed and said, " I am honored as well, Great Lord Halfdane. Many a skalds poem have I heard with your name strung into its words. Halfdane the Dragonslayer. Halfdane the Conquerer. Halfdane the Great, I am honored and glad to be accepted in your residence."

And so, Volund and his men were guests in the hall of Halfdane.

As the warriors resided in Ranolfsgard there came many reports, from scouts, of groups of warriors coming in on each side of the village. The movements of the enemy warriors suggested that the groups would come in as one army in front of Ranolfsgard.

Then, one starry night the movements of the troops proved right. The numerous warbands came together into one huge army. The warriors of Ranolfsgard scurried about readying for battle. Volund and his brave men sang an old Danish war ballad as they sharpened their swords, heaved their great shields, and lifted their golden helms.

Volund's shield was painted with his own banner, a black raven. His helm was decorated with vines at the cheek-plates and a carving of a battle with a dragon at the forehead of his helm. Volund also wore a Frankish coat of mail and boots with metal plates attached to his shins, to prevent blows to his legs in shield wall warfare.

Volund walked up to Svein and asked, "How many men does the enemy have?"

"Judging by the torches over yonder, about 700 able bodied warriors. We currently have 400," Svein responded gruffly.

"Those men? Down there? Warriors?" Agni laughed, " Those lame excuses for "warriors" will die before they hit the ground!"

Svein looked away in disgust for Agni's breath had a strong

stench of alcohol and he also smelled like a pig sty.

Later, the army of Ranolfsgard marched out to meet the enemy head on out side the palisade walls. The two armies formed long shield walls. The enemy shield wall was much longer so they could easily out flank Halfdane's men giving them a great advantage. Volund planned to charge the enemy after the volley arrows to have them distracted and stunned as they charged.

Both armies then let out ear splitting battle cries and banged their swords against their shields. Then, the archers, on top of the villages walls, sent out flaming arrows at the enemy shield wall. Cries of agony and pain were heard as the razor sharp arrows picked off many warriors. Volund then ordered in a great shout to charge the enemy! The army of Ranolfsgard then charged at the opposing shield wall!

The two shield walls collided into each other creating a huge boom! The warriors hacked and slashed at each other trying to break the opponents shield or to find an opening and kill the opposing warrior. Volund had already killed three men. He fought with such skill and precision you would think he was dancing. His sword sung as it slashed through armor and bone.

As Volund advanced onto a warrior in the fourth line of the shield wall he realized that that warrior had to be a man of importance. For the enemy warriors helm was ringed with gold and his shield was made of strong pine and painted red with a wolf's head in black. Volund charged his shield against the warrior's own shield and thrusted at the warrior's arm. Volund's cut was deep and even punctured through the man's chain mail for Volund's sword, named Fafnir's Fang, was forged in Asgard's deep dungeons and was named after the infamous dragon, Fafnir. The enemy man shouted in pain. He screamed insults at Volund as their shields pushed against each other. Volund replied by calling the warrior the son of a goat- loving whore.

But then, Volund thought of an idea to defeat his foe. Volund waited until his opponent gave a big push and when the warrior did Volund immediately took a few steps back. The warrior then stumbled and fell to his knees as his shield struck air. As soon as the enemy warrior had exposed himself, Volund slashed at the warrior's neck and lopped off his head.

Volund himself had weakened the enemy army greatly as he continued to slay more and more men. He had made a huge gap in the shield wall, which gave the other warriors a chance to outflank and kill the enemy from the sides or behind. At this point many opposing warriors were already fleeing the battlefield.

The remaining men in front of Volund cowered in fear of the great warrior.

"Anyone else!" yelled Volund tauntingly.

The enemy warriors backed up slightly for fear of making the pile of bodies around Volund higher. Some of the smart remaining swordsmen, realizing they had been defeated greatly, dropped their weapons and ran behind them as fast as they could. Svein was motioning his hand to signal the archers to shoot but Volund intervened, "No, let them run and spread fear among their people. Word of their defeat will maybe run wild through out the lands."

It had been a massacre... and Volund had won it.


	2. Chapter 2

Volund was then treated as a hero from the townspeople of Ranolfsgard. The bards, who create daring songs of battle, weaved ballads of his deeds on the battlefield. A feast was held in Volund's honor to celebrate the great victory. The villagers and soldiers gorged themselves in mead, salted pork, lamb, and honeyed bread. Volund was presented many gifts in the celebration.

Svein gave him a large battle horn of bull horn.

As he gave it to him he said, "If you blow the horn in battle even the gods will hear you."

Halfdane then presented a sturdy shield. It was made of oak and steel on the outside, with Halfdane's symbol on it, a winged red dragon. He also gave him his own steel longsword but Volund declined, saying he was content with his sword, Fafnir's Fang, and that Halfdane might need it in the future.

Lord Halfdane did not have a son or daughter therefore he did not have an heir to his throne. Some of the people of Gokstad thought Volund could be the heir to the throne. Finally, as many years pased, the once great King Halfdane laid on his deathbed. Volund and Svein were at his side. Volund had traveled far to pay homage to the great king. Before Halfdane died he declared Volund his heir. Mourning and celebration were in that village. For Volund the Fearless had become king of Ranolfsgard.

Volund ruled well and wisely as king of Ranolfsgard. He conquered half of Norway, Denmark, and the southern isles of Sweden. Svein eventually became Volund's chief advisor. Volund had two sons, Olaf and Gunnar.

He was loved by his people and feared by his enemies. His empire was flourishing and happy. Until, the coming of Glamring...

Glamring was a fierce horrible dragon, which came from the mountains of Jotunheim, where giants and other evil creatures dwell.

Glamring feasted on elk and humans. The dragon also hoarded a massive amount of gold, jewels, armor, and weapons taken by fallen castles and from warriors who had attempted to slay her. Glamring set Volund's farms and undefended villages on aflame. No one could stop her. With many villages food sources gone it had a great impact on the empire.

Eventually the losses of the villages and farms became too great. Volund decided to go, find Glamring's lair and slay her. His people begged him not to go and risk his life, but he would not listen.

Volund said himself, "My burden is to protect my people, not myself."

As Volund heaved the shield, given to him by Halfdane, Svein stepped next to him.

"I'm getting too old for this my friend, this whole lot of it," mumbled Volund.

Svein smiled and replied, "When you kill the dragon blow the horn I gave you, so your people will know you succeeded."

Volund nodded and shook Svein's hand. Then, he mounted his old horse Styra and set out to the mountains of Jotunheim.

As Volund and Styra neared the mountains Volund spoke to his horse, "I think your getting too old for this boy."

Styra then neighed as if in approval.

"Aye, me too... me too," Volund spoke to Styra.

And there, they continued on to the mountains. Willing to face what the Norns had spun for their fate. Eventually, they came upon a great, big cave. The dead trees and mountains had held their breath in anticipation. Volund whispered to his horse so Styra trotted away to keep away from the battle.

Volund then drew Fafnir's Fang and shouted, " Come out! Come face your death o foul dragon! You have burned my land, slain my people and now it is time for me to slay you!"

Then suddenly a great burst of flame erupted from the cave's mouth. Volund stood firm as his shield of oak and steel absorbed the fire. Then, nothing... not a sound... all quiet. Volund stood there for what seemed ages until suddenly, Glamring whooshed out of the cave.

Volund called his horse and chased after the beast. They rode as fast as the wind. He was right under it when he hurled a spear at the dragon's wing. The spear pierced through the wing causing the dragon to whirl in the air and crash against the ground. Volund dismounted and sprinted towards the crippled dragon. The dragon snarled and roared at the warrior as he spitted out another burst of fire. Volund absorbed it again and advanced towards the beast. He slashed at it's leg but his sword had no effect. Dragon scales are extremely strong and can sustain any weapon.

Glamring then threw her tail at Volund knocking him to the ground. The dragon then put its head up to Volund and roared, readying to kill Volund. Volund saw his chance and thrusted his sword up the dragon's mouth piercing its brain. It's blood came onto Volund's arm. Glamring shrieked in agony. The dragon twisted and turned on the ground then, let out a final shriek and died. Volund stood up and blew his horn in triumph. But, as he raised the horn, a sharp pain came up in his arm.

Dragon's blood is extremely poisonous. It kills you slowly leaving you in pain and agony. No one has ever survived it. Realizing this Volund jumped on his horse and rode hardly towards Ranolfsgard. He rode through five days with the same sharp pain in his arm. It was weakening him bit by bit. But still he rode on, on, and on.

As he neared Ranolfsgard he slowed down his horse to a trot. His life was on the edge of a knife. Volund was massively exhausted and still in terrible pain. The guards on the walls spotted Volund coming down the road and called out to everyone that their lord had returned. As Volund was just ten feet away from the gate, he collapsed off his horse.

Olaf, Volund's son, sprinted out of the gate at the sight of his father on the ground. Volund was then carried inside by his two sons. His people stared at him in despair. When they laid him on his bed they found that Volund was still alive but just barely. The healing master claimed it was dragon blood. The blood left an emerald, acidic stain on his arm. It had pierced through his armor straight to his skin. Volund's armor saved him from having his skin melted off because it absorbed most of the deadly blood.

"Is there no way you could heal him master? There has to be a way!" asked Olaf and Gunnar desperately.

"There is no antidote for it. And if there is it is beyond my skill," answered the healing master sadly.

Suddenly, dying Volund held up his hand to Olaf.

" I'll be all right boy, your father is going into the halls of Valhalla where I may feast with the gods themselves. You will be a good king, Olaf. Rule wisely and make the best decisions for our people. Gunnar, you shall be a great warrior someday, I can see it in you. Be strong and strike fear into our enemies. Goodbye..."

Gunnar immediately grabbed Fafnir's Fang and put the hilt into Volund's hands for if he had died without sword in hand he would not enter Valhalla.

Volund smiled at Gunar, took his last breath and went into an everlasting sleep.

Olaf in the future ruled well and was loved by his people. Gunnar sailed a ship to England as Olaf's general. He joined in on the Great Invasion of England of the year 865. Gunnar was eventually killed at the battle of Lundene ( modern-day London ). He was shot, by an arrow in the heart, he died instantly. Olaf passed on the story of his father to his children and his children told their children. The people of Scandinavia learned never to forget the days of dragons, demons, and the great warriors and kings of old.


End file.
